Following Me to Orochimaru's
by hurt-but.healing
Summary: SakuxSasu Love casts out its fate spell and brings Sakura back to Sasuke. Love is confessed and everything goes well, that is until... the death.


_ I knew she cared about me… but I didn't care. She loved me so much and all I did was ignore her, I regret being so harsh. I guess that after I had no one to love I automatically decided that I couldn't love. But I was wrong, horribly wrong. I don't understand how she could possibly care for me because I figure there isn't much to love. Things seem to change after you look at them in a different point of view I guess but I still don't believe that she loved me so much she went to the farthest extent possible. _

_ Following me to Orochimaru's.  
_

The pink haired konnoichi strode down the hallway confidently. Inside she was terrified; she didn't believe she convinced herself to actually see Sasuke… who was currently located somewhere inside the building that belonged to Orochimaru. On the outside she looked cool, and calm, she turned the corner to come face-to-face with the snake teme himself. She gasped outwardly but hid it with a forced smile.

"Orochimaru-sama," the words slithered out sounding true but the truth was she was gritting her teeth, obviously not wanting to talk to him. "I came to see Sasuke-kun, please forgive me for trespassing on your _splendid _home." She forced her smile further, this time frustrated with how _nice_ she could be to him.

"Sasuke-kun, eh?" He grinned broadly showing the set of sharp teeth. "I suppose I could let you see him but I would have to have one of my minions watch over you. He is very **precious** to me, you know." His sinister aura lingered in the air around them, malice clutching his breath. She nodded vigorously, which didn't help hiding how nervous she was, Sakura glanced around and then brought her gaze back to Orochimaru.

"I will agree to see Sasuke under your conditions." She looked at the ceiling while Orochimaru led her through a series of hallways. She noticed the intricate design winding around the roof. He halted to a stop and she accidentally ran into his back giving a large "Hmpf." and she looked up at him. He let his yellow orbs glare down at her, then sighing as he walked away replacing himself with the gray-haired medic, Kabuto.

He opened the wooden door revealing Sasuke sitting on his floor with his eyes closed shut. He shot them open and looked at them with a somewhat confused look. Kabuto cleared his throat and glared at Sasuke.

"You have a visitor." He said simply and sat down on the Uchiha boy's bed. Sasuke stared at Sakura then stood up.

"You shouldn't be here!" He hissed at her putting a hand on her shoulder. "He might make you stay." He continued to look at her but the pink haired girl noticed a hint of sympathy deep within his eyes.

"I don't care, I needed to see you. My world is nothing without you, I sincerely need you Sasuke. Please remember that no matter how much you hate me I will always continue to love you." She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, shining about to cry as if waiting to be shut down as usual.

But he smiled. "Sakura, I really have missed you." She blushed but blushed deeper after he embraced her in a hug, feeling the warmth against her body.

"Sasuke, I want to stay with you." She looked into his dark eyes searching for the flickering light that had once burned with power; she could tell he was un-happy with his decision. He looked deeply at her and then after a long silence he exhaled his held breath.

"I will have to ask Orochimaru. Come with me though, I wouldn't want you staying here with that scum." The Uchiha boy said, glaring at Kabuto, who too, was glaring.

They strode out together and headed toward the room of the sinister snake. Once there, Sasuke knocked gingerly on the wooden door. The door opened and they were staring up at the glaring evil that at the moment looked frustrated and annoyed.

Okay! So that was the first chapter, be nice because this is my first fic! - Okay please review, even though I have to admit I am scared of what you might say… but I will take my chances! Thankies!

hurt-but.healing


End file.
